


[金东]巧克力·后续

by biding



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biding/pseuds/biding
Summary: 我车不香，都是设定
Relationships: 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	[金东]巧克力·后续

**Author's Note:**

> 我车不香，都是设定

“鹤东，我”谢金不常这样叫他，多是李鹤东不习惯，让他学着哥哥和身边打小一起长起来的伙伴叫东子。区别称呼，区别感情。

“您饿不饿？我饿了。”他俩还维持树懒抱的诡异姿势中，李鹤东是树懒，谢金是那棵树。纵使再怎么心大，李鹤东胸口上来一股无名火，不给面子。

谢金轻轻将他放下，帮他把拖鞋穿出灰姑娘的水晶鞋视感。抿起唇线捡起轱辘滚到阳台玻璃门前的啤酒，李鹤东不像他们，藏匿隐忍面不见喜怒。这才是少年，见喜是喜见忧是忧。

只有大吃一顿才能抚慰自己，李鹤东一边想一边下了几大筷羊肉，吃死这老家伙我。

谢金像只打蔫的茄子，不知道以为李鹤东怎么他了。烫熟的青菜绿油油放入碗中，蔬菜吸辣，入口的小炸弹让谢金挑眉，没吱声尽数咽下。

“你不是不吃辣的吗？”李鹤东嘴里嚼着牛肉丸，刚熟的那种鲜嫩多汁，烫嘴的热气似冬天烟囱冒出的白烟，谢金帮他剥虾。

“你吃我就吃。”李鹤东喜欢刺激感，白嫩虾仁剔除虾线，照理应该裹上一层明天能让嘴角冒痘的辣油。谢金没有，沾沾酱油，喂到嘴边。

啤酒倒在谢金特意买的德国进口的大扎玻璃杯，谢金那薄薄一层，李鹤东那大半杯。

李鹤东知道谢金话没说完，夹起浮在汤面上的鱼皮饺满足地鼓起腮帮子，饮一大口冰凉啤酒。爽就一个字，我只说一次。

鼻头蓄上不少薄汗，是热的还是辣的谢金也不清楚，捞起肉边丸子送进李鹤东碗中，趁机混两片菜叶。

“我哥说下星期来看我。”李鹤东把青菜挑出来，扔在谢金面前虾壳堆，躲开谢金想捏他脸的手，咬一口豆泡差点兜不住汁，满足。

“也会来看我吧？”谢金将电磁炉指数调低，大咕噜泡变成小咕噜泡。

“大概？不行你再给我倒杯啤酒，辣死我了。”李鹤东的杯子见底，可惜啤酒放在谢金那边自己够不着。

谢金换了罐气泡饮料，他相信李鹤东的酒量，不想让他多喝。

“别啊，这点不够养鱼的。”李鹤东伸手去抢，忘记自己双腿盘坐在椅子上，一着急反倒打结摇摇欲坠。

“鹤东，你觉得我们能更近一步吗？”谢金在这件事上从不开玩笑，他在向李鹤东询问，答案只有是与否。  
不是热恋期的小姑娘一天问个八百遍你爱不爱我，李鹤东可能会错意。

谢金很贪心，想把他真切抱在怀里，放在心上。我不怕你不够喜欢我，没关系的，我等你再多爱我一点。

“老谢，记不记得我跟你说过我初恋。”李鹤东知道自己喜欢男孩，跟家里出柜时被哥哥踹了两脚，还是尊重他的性取向。

谢金当然记得，第一次成功约李鹤东出来喝酒时泄出压抑已久的情绪，趴在大高个肩膀哭的稀里哗啦。

那个男孩和谢金完全不一样，没有年龄差，不会像养儿子似的宠着他。他们是兄弟，躲在他家楼顶天台喝了一晚上酒最后滚到一张床上，分开也坦荡，留下的那句话李鹤东估计这辈子都忘不了。

“你别像木头一样，把在乎你的一切都吓跑了。”

“你知道我这个人，不喜欢张口闭口情啊爱啊”谢金扶住他手臂坐稳，擦掉嘴角芝麻“这样的我是不是特烦？”

李鹤东熏了一身火锅味儿，谢金不嫌弃地揽在怀里安抚小猫一样，轻抚后背。

“我很迟钝对不对谢金？我是不是让你感觉不到安全感？”这话倒是没歧义，他俩还没床上见分晓都信心满满地认为自己会是那个纯1。

谢金手没闲着，碗里装满李鹤东下好的肉类食品过了遍清汤。按李鹤东的食量肯定没饱，要是不给吃饱饭净剩折腾也太不是人了。

“还吃吗？”李鹤东觉得谢金也是煞风景，愤愤捶他一拳鼻尖还是被香味吸引咬下羊肉卷。

这算什么？把他剖开的诡计得逞还是自己自作多情？

“别闹，晚上饿了可没东西吃。”谢金哪知道他心里的小九九，虽然自己有时挺无赖的但现在说的每句都是掏心掏肺。

猫崽子总以为自己画三条杠就能变老虎。

李鹤东可没把他的警告放心上，饿什么饿，他又不是猪一天到晚只知道吃。他没有夜跑习惯恨不得躺在家里也能掉肉呢。

这个距离有些危险，李鹤东坐在人身上能看见那尚且茂盛的发旋。

老笑话谢金够骚包，喷那些乱七八糟的香水。松木香抹在衣领，混合独一份男香，清冽又成熟。

未嚼烂的肉糜渡进谢金嘴里，放下瓷碗别跌碎一地瓷片。顺势托起先撩人的小男友，嗓子让辣椒染的有些哑

“不吃了？”李鹤东哪顾得上回答，不示弱地肆掠领地，扯下那假模假式的领带。

“我没同意当下面那个！”李鹤东抬脚要踹谢金，不见肉的脚踝轻易让他钳住，堪堪剩一条贴紧肌肤的裤衩。

李鹤东骂自己还没认清谢金的本质吗？臭不要脸的老混蛋！

刚刚那些热辣的吻热感温存，烧得李鹤东皮肤起火，泛起不寻常粉红。吻至动情往往蒙上层水雾，谢金应该拍下来让他好好看看这幅人见犹怜的模样。

“你要在上面？”谢金俯身压在李鹤东身上，游离蜻蜓点水，指尖停在更见红的小点，捏一下。

“靠”李鹤东来不及细品谢金这句话，以前只在片子里看肤白貌美的娇娇蹂躏乳头时情迷的神情，身下泥泞是切的不知什么时候补的镜头。

妈的，他意识到自己那物件也有抬头意向骂了声娘，谢金的手正摩挲着，另一边也逐渐挺硬。

暴露空气中凉风嗖嗖，好像之前和兄弟们窝在一起看片都没这么害羞过。

李鹤东抱着不能输的念头，调整膝盖位置去蹭谢金那滚烫又坚硬的弟兄，不敢大动作，断人子孙不亚于谋财害命。

谢金撩开他微微盖住眼睛的刘海，揉的乱七八糟，小孩有长进还能分心来撩拨他。  
舌头上顶热情的法式湿吻，顺着耳骨摸到耳垂，反复揉捏那可爱软肉。李鹤东的衣服堆到脖颈，下巴夹住，两只手一会儿抓被单一会儿抓枕头。

吃过见过和只看片没实战的还是不一样。

等谢金的唇包裹胸口那最挺拔的两地，李鹤东死死咬住的城关失守，漏出他都不敢相信的呻吟，悠扬婉转。

谢金抬眸望他一眼，伸出舌头又舔一下。干他妈，这绝对是挑衅。马不停蹄扒开他的紧身裤衩弹出硬成棍的物件，上下撸动。

和李鹤东自己打飞机很不一样，谢金的手更大的原因，照顾的到整个柱身，整齐的指甲打转马眼有些刺痛，更多是始于身体原始的快感，把李鹤东拍在岸上，仍由一层一层的海浪卷上了。

不争气的没忍住，谢金轻说了声“跟了你我可不幸福。”哪他妈个‘性福’李鹤东差点骂出来，想说他快就别拐这些弯弯绕绕。

“行啊，看您能不能让我性福？”小崽子不安分的脚丫居然踩上来，挨着布料上下划蹭。

谢金半阖眼眸攥紧他手腕，忽如其来的强势让李鹤东猛地反应过来，面前这个可是比他高比他壮比他有经验的饿狼。

牵制床头撞在木板上，谢金翻出柜底快落灰的润滑剂，嘴里叼着方正塑料制品，摸了把白软嫩臀。

李鹤东不知道该说些什么，暗咽唾沫眼睛盯着谢金的一举一动。一只腿架在高个肩膀，不是羞耻满分的m型但足够让李鹤东臊到姥姥家。

单手不能将润滑剂捂热，粘稠的液体挤进生涩穴口，排异感让李鹤东皱紧眉头，脚后跟蹬着床单想逃跑。

“别动，会舒服的。”谢金欺身抵住李鹤东大腿，后穴进入缓慢但也塞进完整的一截手指，化开的润滑液与体内温度相同，谢金的手指也能跟着前后进入，收不住的穴道流出稀稀拉拉的液体。

真奇妙，李鹤东让谢金松开自己的手安心扩张，身下燃起一团火，密密麻麻的电流让他连脚指头都使不上劲。

谢金允吸他的唇，手按在腰间细肉找寻性感腰窝。那片安全套掉在李鹤东身上，滑落腹部。

边缘粗糙质感挠的李鹤东不直觉挺送腰身，谢金很热，他更热，除了接吻和碰触找不到其他分担方式。

谢金那东西尺寸大的惊人，李鹤东不想再去回忆第二遍。被拽着死活要他帮忙套上，李鹤东十分唾弃他这种“我自己能行但就是要你帮我”的幼稚行为。

十分怀疑那玩意把自己捅穿了咋办，初尝甜头的后穴难耐叫嚣，等待更热情的恩客光临。妈的，李鹤东骂它不争气，别过脑袋露出红的滴血的耳朵。

谢金知道那是什么意思“来吧来吧”

全部进入的过程让李鹤东脚面都绷直了，欢愉你妈！疼的他眼泪都下来了。谢金扩张做的不错，手指毕竟不是真东西，临摹尚且不能十分像。

接纳，拥吻。李鹤东拉过谢金脑袋亲吻他鬓角细汗，苦咸苦咸，但全是谢金的味道。

时机到了谢金挺动腰身开始动作，勾上后腰的双腿摆放自然。抵住胯骨手劲留下青青紫紫痕迹，胸前两点李鹤东让谢金放过它们，再咬下去真掉了。

专注亲吻，不时抓在谢金背上的红痕是触碰到体内不知名的微凸处，湿眼尾，软嗓音。谢金还没使什么伎俩，李鹤东一股脑全交代出来。

眼神迷离精神涣散的小男友顶着那彻底亲肿的嘴唇，摆着手说不来了不来了。断袖之意何来？谁见了他这模样忍得住不上的？

谢金射了几次李鹤东不知道，自己被他肏的差点失禁，死死睡到第二天中午才醒这事告诫谢金不许说出去。

谢金本来还怕他半夜起来嚷嚷肚子饿整晚不敢深眠，熬的淡粥早上倒进垃圾桶。

“醒啦？还睡吗？”谢金眼下青黑重的很，昨晚折腾到凌晨又没休息好，安抚性地蹭蹭李鹤东鼻梁讨个吻闭上眼睛再歇会。

李鹤东没失忆，自己的腰跟对半折了一样，昨晚累的连骂谢金的力气都没有。现在身上干爽舒服，还换了身衣服。

描眉虚虚划过轮廓，完全贴合谢金胸膛。

认吧认吧，都真枪实弹地睡过了有啥不好承认的。

“我喜欢你，老混蛋。”李鹤东也不知道谢金听见没，吧唧一口亲在他侧脸。管他呢，反正我说了。

—————END—————


End file.
